Revenge of the Fangirls
by Hipengy
Summary: The multitude of girls that Hipengy has wronged in the past finally gather together to exact their revenge. But after a successful capture of the poor player penguin, will his friends sit idly by or spring into action to help him?
1. The Plan for Revenge

**Woohoo it's finally up! The first chapter of my second story! And as for the people that got their characters put into the story…Metalyoshi, Ack, Butterfly, Bublegirl, Cheesecake, and Faith! These are the six penguins that have been added in! Congrats!**

**This story is a bit weirder for me to write than my usual one because it's not from my point of view. Writing this actually felt more like Hipengy is his own character rather than me, which is probably true considering I'm not an evil playa IRL. Still, I hope you enjoy it and if you're in the story I'll try my best to even out the parts. I hope everyone is able to get some entertainment out of it.**

**Feel free to leave tips, comments, suggestions etc. Without further ado, here is Revenge of the Fangirls. **

Darkness.

The igloo was shrouded in it. Not even the light of the crescent moon could pierce the window that so many shadowy figures huddled under. The whole place would have been smothered in darkness if not for the tiny flickering candle that lit up a single penguin's face, dancing across the icy crown that rested on her head.

"Now girls…" The black penguin spoke in a high, shrill voice, her face bathed in shadow, "We are gathered here tonight for a very important reason…"

"Why do you say 'girls?' Does that make me a girl? I'm not a girl!" Came a high-pitched whining from the back of the small crowd.

"Shut up!" Someone hissed, "Nobody asked you to be here! Leave now, if you plan on complaining more!" Nobody moved. Nobody wanted to leave. This meeting was too important to miss out on.

"Please continue." Someone said shyly to the penguin who had called the meeting.

"Thank you." The first penguin said with a glare, the fire blazing in her eyes. "Now…does everyone know why we're here?"

A couple beaks curled into sneers. Others remained stern and serious.

"…Why?" Someone dared to ask.

"Fool!" The penguin bellowed, standing up suddenly, nearly dropping the little flame in doing so. "You asked!" The penguin shouted, rolling backwards to avoid the penguin with the candle. "Careful!" Someone warned in a hushed voice. The crowned penguin immediately calmed and sat back down.

"Sis…" A light blue penguin muttered, reaching out with a tentative flipper, "Lelee…"

"I suppose you might as well know why you have been called here." Lelee, the penguin holding the candle, said, ignoring her sister. "It's for one simple reason: Revenge."

The small group was sent into a flurry of excited muttering and murmuring.

"Silence!" Lelee bellowed. Instantly, the crowd quieted, all eyes glued on the ice-crowned penguin. She reveled in their attention, keeping them in suspense as she casually traced patterns around the candle with her flipper. "Yes, it's so simple…" She murmured softly, slowly, nearly caressing the fire as she gazed into its depths. "Revenge. What a fun little thing it is. Has anyone ever told you how easy it is to take revenge? As simple as destroying this weak little flame." With a sudden movement, she snuffed the candle out. The darkness became deeper than ever. Deep darkness. There was no other way to describe it. Then, as if nothing else existed in the world, Lelee's voice filled the darkness, vibrating throughout the igloo, filling the dark world in which they dwelled.

"I'm assuming you're all familiar with a fellow that goes by the name of Hipengy…"

* * *

"He's mine!" "No, he's _mine_!" "He obviously loves me more, so he's _mine_!" "No, he loves _me_ more! So…let…go!"

Hipengy nearly had the breath knocked out of him as a pink penguin pulled on his arm with sudden force, her chest heaving, her eyes wild. But a sky blue penguin held fast onto his other arm, absolutely refusing to let go. His skin felt like it was being stretched across his chest, towards the arms that were close to being ripped off.

"Ladies, ladies!" He gasped, but his desperate plea went unheard, lost amidst their frantic squealing of who had ownership of this poor player penguin.

"Hey!" Came a new voice, "What are you two doing? Let that poor penguin go!" A bright lime green penguin suddenly shoved between them and the girls let go in surprise. "Do you want me to report you?" Both opened their beaks to argue, but no sound came out, as the two searched for words.

"Thanks…" Hipengy sighed, flexing his sore arms.

The green girl's eyes widened. "Boy or girl?" She asked randomly.

Hipengy frowned, uncertainly. "Err…boy."

With a sudden shriek, the lime green penguin launched herself forward as if to latch onto Hipengy. He reeled backwards, shocked. The two other girls sprang into action a second later, barreling into the lime newcomer and wrestling her to the ground. The three then proceeded to start a major catfight. Hipengy scrambled for cover. Once he was on his feet, he sprinted away from the center of the plaza, heading for the bushes at the edge of the forest.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" The lime penguin hissed. All three clamored after him, flailing at him with frantic flippers. The pink girl launched herself forward with amazing speed and tackled Hipengy to the ground. The other two latched on and the tug-of-war game started all over.

"Hipengy! There are you, I've been looking all over for you!" The three girls froze and looked up as a pink penguin with pink hair and a swimsuit came waddling over. "Honey, I thought we were going for a date at the pizza parlor?"

Hipengy forced a weak smile from his spot on the ground. "Oh yes, dear. I completely forgot." The three girls let out collective gasps and backed away. The pink penguin glared at the newcomer, then turned around and ran. The green one followed. "Sorry!" The sky blue penguin muttered before taking off in the other direction.

Hipengy let out a long sigh of relief. Laughter burst out from all around him.

"Awesome!" A penguin wearing a snow cap and dojo belt shouted.

"Oh man, that was some show!" The only male penguin of the group exclaimed, a smile stretched wide across his brown face.

"I haven't seen anything that funny in forever!" One giggled, her brown hair and pink dress trembling as she tried not to laugh too hard.

"Do it again, do it again!" Another penguin, a one wearing a ninja mask and other clothing articles, joked, "We wanna see you suffer some more!"

"I couldn't have let you go on like that." The all-pink penguin who had stepped in told him.

"Are you okay?" A simple purple penguin asked, looking concerned.

Hipengy grimaced in pain as he rubbed his arms. "Well, despite that my flippers feel like they've been stretched a couple feet, I think I'll live to see another day."

Everyone shared another laugh again. Hipengy grinned. Although he had only met this small group a day or two ago, they were already pretty good friends. All of them had heard and read about Hipengy's great (and evil) feats of being a player. They went on to seek him out, and when Hipengy met them, he could scarcely believe that penguins with more than half a brain existed! So when they asked Hipengy if they could see him in live action, of course he couldn't say no. As the six of them chattered excitedly about what had just happened, Hipengy looked at each of them in turn, trying to remember exactly who they were. He had never been very good with names, but he was learning.

_Let's see...Bublegirl is the one that helped me out and Cheesecake is the one with the snow cap. I knew them already. And Metalyoshi is easy to remember because he's the only guy. _He looked at the other three. _Umm…right! The weird girl with the ninja mask is Ack and the one in the dress is Butterfly! She's an Aunt Arctic fangirl. And the last one… _He turned his gaze to the purple penguin. _The quiet one…Hope? No, Faith! _He grinned, feeling proud at his miniscule accomplishment of remembering everyone's name.

"Hipengy? Were you listening?" Someone asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry! Say that again?" Hipengy said, smiling sheepishly.

"We want to see you rob the pizza parlor next!" Cheesecake said, an evil gleam in her eyes.

Hipengy hesitated, looking at his surroundings. Dusk would fall soon and the club was emptying as penguins went back to their igloos to go to bed. Even he felt a little worn out by the day's adventure. "Sorry guys," He said, standing up and stretching. "Let's save that for tomorrow. I'm pretty tired…besides, I think these are gonna need some surgery." He flexed his arms, and then winced, jokingly.

"Okay." Bublegirl said, trying not to look too disappointed. "What time do you wanna meet up tomorrow?"

"Umm…how about the coffee shop at noon? We'll head to the pizza parlor from there. I bet it'll be really crowded." He grinned, trying to imagine what the outcome of that trick would be like.

"Okay, it's a deal!" Ack shouted, jumping up and down. "Yes! I can't wait!" Then she raced off and disappeared from sight in less than a second flat.

"Goodbye to you too." Faith said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Oh well, I'd better get going too. There's a book at home with my name on it. See you tomorrow." She smiled and waddled off in the other direction.

"See you Hipengy!" Cheesecake shouted over her shoulder, as she grabbed her best friend Bublegirl by the flipper, "Come on, Bublegirl, I'll play you at Card Jitsu!" "Haha, you know I'm gonna win!" "No way!" Their voices faded away as they disappeared over a snow bank.

Butterfly stood there, looking spaced out. "Umm…bye…" She started walking off in one direction, but then froze and looked back the other way. "Wait…I live that way! Okay, now bye!" She started walking the other way but Hipengy stopped her in her tracks.

"No, you live that way." He said, turning her in the right direction with a flipper. "Remember?" He gave her a cuff on the head. "You're directionally-challenged, just like my friend Rhutter."

She beamed. "I'd like to meet him too, sometime!" She left for home, looking a little bit more confident now. Only Metalyoshi remained.

"…You sure you don't wanna cause a little bit more trouble tonight?" He asked, looking downcast.

Hipengy nodded. "Yeah. But y'know we're gonna be doing this again tomorrow! And this time you guys can be in on it too instead of standing on the sidelines."

Metalyoshi immediately brightened up. "Awesome! Guess I'll be seeing you then!" With that, he turned and took his own path towards home.

Hipengy let out a tired sigh. Everyone was really nice, but they didn't really seem to be too friendly towards each other when they weren't in his onlooker group, with the exception of Bublegirl and Cheesecake. Lost deep in thought, he headed on back to the igloo neighborhood, just as night finally fell.

* * *

"Darn it, where did I put that stupid key?" Hipengy growled, fumbling around in the snow, the moon blazing high overhead. Unfortunately for him, Hipengy wasn't a member penguin, and absolutely refused to pay the overlords of Club Penguin for fine clothes and housing, knowing full well that his money would be spent on things for Rockhopper and such. Instead, he preferred to live life the hard way in what was more like the slums of Club Penguin…where all the non-member penguins lived out their lives in cold, empty little igloos. Most of his neighbors were idiots and every night was an icy, dreamless sleep for him.

But nothing mattered, as long as he had his pride.

_Yes, nothing matters as long as I have my pride!_ Hipengy thought angrily, as his flippers dug through the snow, _Then why the heck is my pride letting me crawl around on the ground like a crab?_

With a defeated moan, he forced himself up onto his feet, thinking that maybe he could break down the door. When he tried the doorknob, it popped right open. _Oh…I hope no one saw that._ He thought to himself, stepping through the door. It was then he saw Flipengy, his red puffle. "Hey, Flip, have you seen my k…" He trailed off, for something was wrong.

Flipengy was pressed up against the far side of the igloo, his red fur bristling, his little puffle teeth bared at something in the igloo. A hiss escaped his lips as the door swung shut behind his penguin owner.

Hipengy, frozen, thought frantically, _I'm not the one who shut the door!_ He turned, his eyes wide with pure terror, as they locked with another black penguin's own beady pair.

"Hey Hip." The penguin greeted in a soft, nasally voice, her hand resting on the doorknob. She reached forward with his key and locked it behind her.

Hipengy took a deep breath. "Hey Lelee."

Lelee moved forward, lifting her head up towards his menacingly. Although she was much shorter in size, she made the poor playa shrink with fear. "Why did you take me off your buddy list?" She asked in a cruel calculating voice.

"You're just discovering this now?" Hipengy said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, for he knew what this psycho was capable of. "I took you off a long time ago. I haven't seen you in ages! So I-!"

"You thought I wouldn't care? Or you just took it as the opportunity to get rid of me?" Lelee shrieked suddenly, raising her fists.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hipengy said, shielding himself with his flippers. "Sheesh, you know it's not like the buddy list matters! You still managed to find me and get into my house. I want my key back, by the way."

Lelee looked down at the key in her hand, her ice crown casting a shadow on her face. "You won't need it." She whispered, and tucked it away into her imaginary penguin pocket.

"What?" He said in surprise, "Look, I don't have time for this. Let me lead you to the door." But in one swift movement, Lelee flew at Hipengy and stabbed him in the chest with something she had pulled from her pocket. There was a loud zapping sound and the poor Santa penguin collapsed in a heap at her feet, writhing in pain. She stood there, holding a little device which spurted jolts of electricity.

"A—taser?" Hipengy gasped between the bursts of pain which ran through his body, "Why-?"

"Oh dear, I guess that shock wasn't good enough for you. Let me turn up the power." She turned a little knob on the device. With an evil smirk, she bent down; smirking into Hipengy's scared face. "Sleep tight Hipergy." She said.

"It's Hip-!" Hipengy began to correct her, but with a final loud zap, everything went dark.


	2. Something Amiss

**Yes, I can't believe it! People like my story! Well, I guess I can believe it. I was just kind of half-expecting some of the people that got put in it to be like "I wouldn't say something like that!" or "This isn't what I was expecting at all." Probably because a couple years ago I drew comics with my friends in them (I don't consider myself a very good artist, but I have fun drawing) and some of them would just complain and complain about it. So…I killed them. :D In the story. Not in real life. Don't worry; I won't kill any of you especially since it's totally impossible to kill a penguin on Club Penguin. **

**Remember I'm trying to even out the parts. If you don't have as big of a part in one chapter, you can bet that in a later one you're going to get a bigger part. **

**Okay, so, here's the second chapter. No Hipengy in this one. You'll have to find out what happens to me (him?) in the next one. Gotta love those cliffhangers. Unfortunately, probably not another update for a while since Band Camp is starting. Wish me luck and hope that I survive.**

"Here's your coffee, ma'am. Anything else?"

Faith smiled as she accepted the steaming mug of coffee from the waitress. "Yes…you wouldn't have anything to read, would you?" She asked. The waitress nodded and handed her a newspaper, then went back to stand at the counter and brew more coffee. Faith threw open the newspaper, her eyes feverishly scanning the pages for anything to read. With her head buried into the black and white pages, she hardly noticed a familiar face enter the coffee shop.

It wasn't until a dark blue flipper appeared at the corner of the newspaper and a voice said, "See that Aunt Arctic column? I sent that in."

Faith looked up in surprise. "Oh! You were with Hipengy the other day! I'm sorry…?"

"Butterfly." Butterfly replied, shaking Faith's hand. She smoothed her pink polka-dotted dress. "Sorry, we weren't properly introduced."

"I'm Faith." Faith said, feeling a little awkward and shy. "Um…so you like Aunt Arctic?"

"Yes!" Butterfly said, growing a little bit excited. "I write to her every week and it's really awesome when she replies to my letters! You should try it sometime."

"Sounds fun." Faith said quietly. "Um…so where is everyone else?"

"You mean they're not here yet?" Butterfly said, suddenly looking more aware of her surroundings. "Oh you're right…wow, I can't believe I beat them all here. I'm supposed to be the directionally challenged one! One time, I was headed for the pizza parlor for lunch and I must have taken a wrong turn or something because I ended up at the iceberg! I mean, how weird can it get?"

Faith stared at the brown-haired penguin, eyes wide. "You struck me as pretty quiet yesterday, but you're awfully talkative." She noted.

Butterfly turned red. "Sorry…I can talk a mile a minute when I'm in the right mood."

Suddenly the door swung open, and in came Ack. She looked around excitedly, spotted the two penguins on the couch, and bounced over. "Hey!" She greeted enthusiastically, and then pointed to Butterfly, "Nice ninja mask! Mine's cooler." She smirked playfully.

"How about a game of Card Jitsu to prove you wrong?" Butterfly shot back, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"We're supposed to be waiting for Hipengy…" Faith reminded them, a little bit annoyed with all the noise, as she was trying to read. Just as she said that, two more penguins came strolling in, Bublegirl and Cheesecake. The last penguin followed right after. It was Metalyoshi. He was surrounded by a small group of friends. Metalyoshi paused by the couch while his pack of penguin buddies went racing up the stairs calling, "Come on man! Whoever wins in our mancala tournament gets to take the new video game we bought home with them!"

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch you later." Metalyoshi called as the last of them disappeared up the steps. He turned to the five girls.

"Nerd." Ack giggled.

"Video games aren't nerdy." Metalyoshi growled. Cheesecake murmured agreement, but Metalyoshi ignored her, saying, "Anyways, where's Hipengy? I've got stuff to do." He eyed the other five penguins, looking mistrusting of them. They all exchanged glances.

"Nobody asked you to be here." Ack pointed out truthfully.

Metalyoshi ignored her, running his flippers nervously through his short, brown hair. He sat down on the couch across from them. Ack flopped down next to him with an exaggerated sigh. They sat around quietly, for at least five or ten minutes. Even Bublegirl and Cheesecake could find nothing to say, as the silence was extremely awkward and they didn't want to be the only ones conversing. Faith was absorbed in the newspaper, while Metalyoshi kept casting everyone suspicious glances as if one of them was hiding Hipengy in their pocket. _Wow…_ Cheesecake thought to herself, _none of these penguins seem too eager to make friends, do they?_

"What time did Hipengy say he would be here?" Butterfly's voice interrupted Cheesecake's thoughts.

"Noon." Faith murmured, closing the newspaper, having finally read it all.

"Well it's 12:30." Butterfly pointed out, "He's really late."

"Or he forgot about us." Ack said, frowning.

"What!" Metalyoshi exclaimed, "No way! I was so looking forward to this…"

"Oh come on, I'm sure he didn't." Bublegirl said, although she looked a tad doubtful herself. "Hipengy isn't _that_ scatterbrained."

"But what reason would he have for being late?" Ack growled, "It's not like he has much of a life. It's not like _any_ of us have much of a life." With that, she stood up and started waddling away. "I'm going to go waste my time somewhere else. Have fun waiting around the rest of your life."

"I don't think she likes Hipengy very much." Cheesecake noted as she left the coffee shop.

"Actually, I think she likes him a lot." Faith said quietly, "Otherwise she wouldn't have been so upset."

"You're very intuitive, aren't you?" Metalyoshi noted.

Faith smiled. "Well, I'll be going too." She stood up with a sigh. "It was nice talking to you, Butterfly. I hope we run into each other another time. And maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to see Hipengy in action again someday." With that, she left.

Bublegirl got up after that. "I'm going shopping." She declared, "Come on, Cheesecake."

Cheesecake looked away. "Umm, I'm going to wait for Hipengy some more if you don't mind." Bublegirl shrugged and exited, heading across town to the gift shop. A long silence followed. "Aren't you going to leave too?" Cheesecake asked, looking at Metalyoshi. He stared at his feet.

"Your friends are up there waiting for you." Butterfly pointed out.

"I know." Metalyoshi muttered, "But I actually…uh…had more fun with you guys yesterday. Alls my friends ever wanna do is play video games. I'm not saying that's bad it's just…I need to get out more. And they have bad taste in games anyways."

"Hmm…maybe I can introduce you to some of my favorite games sometime!" Cheesecake said happily.

Butterfly laughed. "Well, do you two want to go to Hipengy's igloo with me?"

"Huh?" The two looked at Butterfly in surprise.

"Maybe he just slept in. We could go pay him a visit and give him a wakeup call. And if he's not there, well we'll just have to get on with our lives."

* * *

"Hipengy? Hipengy, you home?" Cheesecake called from outside the tiny little igloo. "Maybe this is the wrong address. I've only ever been to his house once or twice."

"Try knocking." Metalyoshi snorted. He reached forward and pounded on the door with a flipper. It swung open with an ominous creak. The three penguins stared inside the dark igloo, eyes wide. "…It was already open." Metalyoshi said for no reason.

"No! You think?" Cheesecake said sarcastically. They walked inside and were greeted with a loud hiss.

"Whoa!" Butterfly screamed, "It's a puffle! I hate puffles!" She backed up towards the wall, shielding her body with her flippers.

"It's Flipengy." Cheesecake said, giving Butterfly a questioning look. "What's wrong with him?"

Flip was huddled up against the far wall, his fur fluffed out aggressively, his eyes wide with fear. He curled his lips back and let out another warning hiss. The two penguins had never seen a black puffle act this way, much less a red one, which was a naturally friendly kind of puffle. It was then that they noticed the snow of the igloo. Instead of being smooth and frozen like all igloo floors, it seemed as if there had been a small struggle. Metalyoshi turned to look at Cheesecake and Butterfly, who was still pressed up against the wall and eyeing the puffle with dislike.

"I think something happened to Hipengy."

* * *

"—and then I set the power up a little higher and I knocked him out for good. He slept like a rock during the whole time I dragged him back to Kitty's igloo. No one saw us either. Oh it was so, _so_ simple, sis!"

Fugemonkeys frowned. "Yeah, Lelee, you already established that, but what are we going to do now that we have him? We spent that whole meeting talking about capturing him. Now we need to do the part where we actually take revenge! We need to decide what to do with him."

"Shut up Fugemonkeys!" Lelee snapped, "You just don't get it do you? We need to decide what to do with him!" Fugemonkeys rolled her eyes. "But first…" Lelee smiled evilly, "I think it's time we held another meeting…"


	3. Beaten by Girls

**Surprise! I'm not dead. I've just been really, really busy lately. I still am, I just have a day off today. So I decided to put up another chapter to this story. I feel like I should add one to my other story but I don't really have a chapter picked out at the moment…so I just decided to update this one. Don't worry I'll definitely update the other one before I update this one again.**

**Also, I don't think I mentioned this at all yet, but I have a new poll up: "Which are your favorite fangirls?" Of course, a bunch of you ended up seeing that before I even said anything so there's already results. Looks like a lot of you like Fugemonkeys…I bet I can guess why. She's the nicer, calmer one. She's there to balance out Lelee's pure evilness. Well just you wait; she's got a bit bigger part in one of these chapters. I just forget which one.**

**Yeah, so go vote in the poll if you haven't already and leave a review too. I'll try and update at least one of my stories before the year ends. **

Hipengy groaned. He felt as if he had been sleeping for hours on end, wading through a heavy fog of darkness. _Why am I so tired?_ He thought to himself, yawning. He went to stretch his arms and legs, but suddenly found that he couldn't. They were tied up. "Great…" He murmured groggily, "Captured by fangirls again. Rhutter won't be too happy with me. That's the second time this week."

"Oh!" He heard a short intake of breath from somewhere nearby. He peered up, blearily trying to make out his surroundings. After blinking a couple times he could see a purple penguin standing over him, staring at him. Ah. A fangirl. Maybe he could flirt his way out before their leader returned to make a shrine out of him.

"Hey there." He said, trying to give her his best smile, although he was so tired he probably looked like he was on drugs. "Wanna loosen these ropes for me? They're cutting into my muscle…heck, maybe if you untie me, we could go grab a pizza…" The penguin suddenly lunged forward and smacked him across the face. He winced in pain and confusion.

"Nice try Hipengy!" The girl said, frantic puffs of laughter breaking from her beak. "But I don't feel that way about you anymore! You're in big trouble now. Lelee! LELEE! He's awake!" The purple penguin took off, running for the door.

Hipengy's eyes flew wide open. Lelee! It all came rushing back to him. He hadn't been captured by fangirls…he had been captured by…well, uh, girls that _used_ to be fangirls! But now they hated him! And that purple girl had been Parrot, a sucker he had gone on a short date with, but broke it off because she had treated him like a dog.

As Parrot's shouts faded and the realization that Lelee was coming dawned on him, he began to push against his bonds. The rope dug into his skin, making red cuts appear on his feet and flippers. His cheek throbbed with pain. "Darn it!" He shouted, squirming along the ground frantically, trying to sit up, to break free, to get away from this terrifying situation somehow.

He froze as the patter of many penguin feet announced the arrival of his captors. He forced himself to look up at the small army of girls that Lelee had obtained to do her bidding. "No way…" He whispered. There were a lot more than he had expected. Every face was recognizable.

Lelee, Fugemonkeys, Pinkwie, Borago, Alaska, Suiteb, Penguin, even Urty! And there were so many more. It was too much! With a surge of sudden adrenaline, Hipengy was able to push himself into a sitting position. Surprisingly, he felt suddenly calm. "Hello ladies."

"And me!" Urty cried out angrily.

"When I said 'ladies' I meant all of you." Hipengy said coldly, narrowing his eyes. "So…anything I can do for you?"

Someone in the back of the crowd snickered, "He thinks he's so cool."

"You know why you're here Hipenge." Lelee said, folding her flippers and beginning to pace back and forth in front of him. "You've hurt us all in some way. You've ruined our lives. And so, we want revenge. It's that simple."

"Ruined your lives?" Hipengy shouted in disbelief, "No I haven't! You guys are so stupid and oversensitive…you mean to say you couldn't continue to live normally after a harmless prank played on you by some immature penguin? And it's Hipengy, by the way."

"You broke my heart!" Pink Lumina wailed dramatically, "You shattered it into a hundred pieces!"

"If your heart really _was_ broken, you wouldn't be alive!" Hipengy said testily. "Can I go now?"

"Oh shut up Hipengy! You know you're not going anywhere. Not until we decide what to do with you!" Suiteb yelled at him. Hipengy's heart was pounding. He was fresh outta clever comebacks. This was new.

"So…anyone have any suggestions?" Lelee asked, halting in the middle of her pacing to turn to her audience. "Sis?"

Fugemonkeys burst into tears. "Torture him! Like he tortured my heart and soul!" She clutched at her chest dramatically. Hipengy rolled his eyes.

"Make him obey us!" Parrot shouted. "Yes!" Suiteb agreed.

"KILL HIM!" Pinkwie screeched manically.

"Turn him good!" Buffy suggested.

"Hand him over to Rockhopper!" Urty demanded.

"No, hand him over to Herbert P Bear!"

"No, Gary the Gadget Guy!"

"The police!"

"Sensei!"

"My mom!"

"On my planet, we would make him juggle pink puffles while doing an interpretive dance in a sparkly outfit at a 5th grade talent show!"

Everyone stopped arguing and the room fell silent. All of the penguins turned to stare at Cute Kitty. She looked back with wide eyes and puffed up indignantly. "My suggestion is a lot better than all of yours!" She said defensively.

"I agree." Hipengy added, "It sounds the most painless. Minus the sparkly outfit thing."

"I think…we should decide on this later." Lelee said slowly. "We need to talk without this little rat listening in. But for now…" She strode forward. Hipengy stared up at her curiously. A cruel smile formed on her lips. Then she brought her large foot smashing into the player's side. He gave a great gasp and fell onto his stomach. With shrieks of delight, every other penguin surged forward and started delivering a mass amount of punches and kicks to the poor player. Pinkwie even leaped forward and bit him on the shoulder like some maniacal vampire.

He cowered on the floor, shielding his face from their attacks. Everyone was having a great time taking their much-needed revenge when a single yellow penguin in beach clothes came bursting from their ranks, barreling into those that were closest to Hipengy.

"Hey!" Pinkwie shrieked angrily.

"Stay away from him, HE'S MINE!"

Everyone gasped in outrage and shock as Borago threw herself protectively over Hipengy's body. She glared defiantly at the girls surrounding her, as if daring them to move her from her position. Hipengy raised his head weakly and smiled ever so slightly at the show Borago was putting on.

Without warning, Pink Lumina came shooting out of nowhere, screaming, "Traitor!" at the top of her lungs. She tackled Borago to the floor and started punching her. The rest of the girls started shrieking and surged forward to try and pull Pink Lumina off of Borago. Blood had started flying from Borago's beak. Finally, Urty stepped forward and forced Pink Lumina away from her victim. Pink looked unusually pleased, her eyes shining with excitement. Borago sat up, wiping at the blood on her face with a bruised flipper.

"Borago. Get out." Lelee whispered, her voice filled with a quiet rage. "Get out and don't ever come back unless you want to have the rest of your body bleeding, you traitor."

Without another word, Borago scrambled to her feet and fled from the igloo. A long silence followed her departure. Lelee nodded to Fugemonkeys, her hands balled into fists, shaking with rage.

"Let's go." Fugemonkeys said quickly to the others, "Lizette, you're on guard duty."

Everyone filed out, casting last glances at the battered body of Hipengy. He watched them go, thankful that Borago had saved him before they had harmed his face. His body was pretty bruised and a small wound on his chest was staining his white feathers red. And still, the ropes were cutting his skin. He buried his face into the snow, letting the cold numb him.

_Awesome…_ He thought sarcastically.


	4. All Your Base Are Belong to HIPENGY

**Hello all my wonderful reviewers. I have some bad news. I normally am not the type of author to dedicate a whole chapter to an author's note but this is of the utmost importance. **

**Unfortunately, this story has been stolen from this site and put up on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, which is ironic because I actually wanted to post my stories there. As it turned out, I could never find my way around on that site, but it's not like it mattered since I never received the confirmation email in the first place. I even tried to make another account, but nope, didn't work. The only thing I could pretty much do was "report a problem." Which I did.**

**But I'm getting ahead of myself...long story short, some idiot named "BASE" stole my story, put it up, and replaced every "Hipengy" with his own name. And someone got on there praising them for being such a great author and having such a great character...only they should be praising them for being so skilled at going behind the original author's back and pretending that their story is theirs. After all, it's not like the original author could ever...oh wait. Found it. **

**So...Base (I'm not going to capitalize your name because I think it's stupid and it gets on my nerves) you're probably reading this. You probably saw that I updated my story and you came snooping around ready to take the next chapter and swipe it for yourself. Well I have a couple words I'd like to say. **

**To begin, did you really think I wouldn't find it? I've had youtube videos stolen from me. You can guarantee those videos never lived to see the light of day. Luckily, one of my reviewers was nice enough to direct me to your little setup. Well now I've seen how you childishly replaced my name with your own, even inserting your nickname "The B." Seriously? The B? I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit. Oh, sorry, guess I'm getting a little bit ticked off. But you would too if, you know, your story that you worked hard on for the enjoyment of other people was stolen from you.**

**All I can say is...why? Can't you come up with your own story? Did you just love my story so much that you couldn't resist taking it for yourself? Did you crave attention from the people of that terribly confusing site? Come on. Don't be so childish. I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you could come up with a great story.**

**Too bad that's all the nice words your getting from me. Since I can't edit or post anything on that site, a friend of mine called you out for me. A kind moderator left a message, but then here came your...supporters? One said "Base is Hipengy, apparently" and posted a conversation in which you were telling someone, "I might write more if I find something interesting to write about. I think I'm having some ideas flowing right now." I don't see how they drew this conclusion, but we are most certainly not the same person. One major difference is that...I write stories. You steal them. They also claimed that apparently "I" put both stories on as well as the wiki, and "I" am going to write a spin-off exclusively for the wiki. Whoa, I totally wasn't aware of this. When did I decide to write a spin-off? **

**Someone else posted that "Base claims that it is the opposite." You said, somewhere, "Hipengy ripped-off my work, after I posted it on some other sites." **

**What the heck Base? Now you're lying too? Unless you have some amazing form of mind control in which you came up with the stories, somehow transported them to my mind, made my fingers type those words on the keyboard, and had me post them on FF so you could post them on Wiki, then I guess you wrote it. But the point is you didn't!**

**If I can't get the credit for that story and have my name in its rightful place, then mark my words, I will have that story deleted. If I can't, see if I ever update this story again. After all, you claim you have some ideas flowing right now. Oh Base, I would just LOVE to see them. I have the next couple chapters written, but if you want to take it from here and show everyone how YOU write stories, go for it. **

**Another thing, going along with how you claimed I ripped it off of you...the proof is on FF. My story was posted long before you ever pasted it onto that site. You want more proof? I have another story with all of those fangirls in it. And the reviewers I have are also characters. Are you really going to keep claiming it as your own? Please, Base...be mature. I know I'm coming across as harsh but it's for a good reason. Not only am I defending what's rightfully mine, but I'm teaching you an awesome lesson-don't steal! It's wrong. And if you act now by doing what's write, maybe it will help you out in the future.**

**...Wow, I really got going on that rant, didn't I? Well one last word to my faithful reviewers...if this doesn't work out, please support me by getting an account on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Find the story "Revenge of the Fangirls" and leave a comment saying that I was the original author. It would mean a lot and could help save this story. I would really like to update it again, but I don't want to, knowing that someone else is getting the credit for it.**

**I'm trying my best to get this all sorted out.**

**Wish me luck. **

**-Hipengy**


	5. Ready for Action

**Well, time for another long author's note. ._. Where do I start?**

**First, thank you all for the support. I'm glad I have such great reviewers. I just might end up having to put more of you in it, but since I already have a bunch of chapters written, you guys would get more minor roles near the end.**

**Anyways, I'm happy to say that not long after that author's note, Base was banned and his name was taken out of the story and mine was put back in. Still, a lot of the people on that site treated me coldly, because they still believed that it was Base's story, even though I had a ton of evidence and pointed them in the direction of my FF account. **

**One person stuck their nose up at me and said, "Wow, you wrote a whole author's note about it?" and at the time I was kind of embarrassed and said, "Yeah, I was a little harsh, I'm going to take that down as soon as possible." Then I thought later on, "Y'know what, screw it. I think I'll leave it up anyways. It's like I took Base's head and shoved on a stake in front of my house. Plus, it's actually very well-written and I get a laugh out of it." If people really start to bug me about it, I'll take it down, but I kind of like it. The chapter title was really witty too, am I right?**

**Moving on, I did say that I was going to start putting up my stories on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, but I've decided not to. Through this whole experience, I learned something about myself: I hate people touching my stories. Not just stealing, but also trying to make it to their liking. I'm open for suggestions, but people on that site started pushing me to change things. First, they were trying to make it suit the rules of the site (it's kind of like a politically correct CP dictatorship. I have a severe hatred for things politically correct. You can't even say the word 'soul.' Seriously? We all have one, why do you deny it? Sorry, I'm starting to rant) so people got on there and edited it. Plus they treat CP like a site while I try to treat it as a real world that Hipengy is in…it makes for better reading...so there's another reason why I clashed with them.**

**Second, people started trying to change the characters themselves. I made profiles for some of the characters. One guy put in a bunch of fictional stuff about Hipengy interacting with his characters and being a con man, while he's just a mischievous penguin that likes to be player and piss people off—he's not in it for the money at all. I should know this better than anyone considering he's me! Then he started going on about how I made Lelee too evil and she should really just be innocent and in love, and willing to go to any measures for him. I tried to be polite saying no, but then they started suggesting I write two different versions, one for here, and one for the wiki. Well…that's just a waste of my life, writing two versions of the same story, so I decided to keep it here, where it belongs. If people on the wiki want to read it, they can come **_**here**_**. **

**Okay, I'm done! Whoever actually read all that deserves some kind of award.**

After the failed meeting with Hipengy at the coffee shop, Faith left to go relax at the beach for a while. The sandy shores were usually deserted and the sound of the flowing tide was very calming. She finished a book she had started a few days ago in one of the beach chairs. After that, she went to the stage to see a performance she had been waiting for all week. It was Quest of the Golden Puffle. She sat down in the top left booth as soon as she got there, next to a yellow penguin.

"Excuse me…" Faith said quietly, "Do you know when the show starts? I think I'm early…" The other penguin looked up at her from their umbrella hat. It was then that she noticed the penguin's eyes were filled with tears and her beak was blotched blue and stained with blood.

"Oh my goodness!" Faith gasped, "What happened to you? Come on, you need to see a doctor!" She began to stand up but the penguin shook her head and let out a loud sob.

"This is where I met him!" The girl sniffled through her tears.

"Met who?" Faith asked, although she was itching to get this girl some medical help. "Come on, you need to do something about your beak…"

"This is where I met Hipengy!" The yellow penguin girl wailed, burying her face in her flippers. "And now I won't ever see him again because that mean Lelee is going to kill him! Or maybe worse…maybe she'll give him to Pink Lumina!"

"What?" Faith said sharply, for she recognized all three of those names. "Say that again!"

Borago glared at her, wiping her tearstained face with a shaky flipper. "Why should I? It's not like anyone cares! Why don't you just…go jump off the balcony instead of sticking your beak into other people's busin-!"

Faith grabbed Borago with a sudden ferocity. "Look here, you little brat!" Faith said, suddenly going from nice and quiet to sassy and assertive. "You better tell me what the heck is going with Hipengy before I throw _you_ off this balcony and watch you bloody your face all over again!"

Borago's eyes widened with fear. "Okay, okay, just put me down!"

Faith set her gently back onto the chair and brushed off her feathers. "There we go." She said, giving the other penguin a small smile. "Now…what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Shaking, Borago spilled the whole story. How Lelee kidnapped Hipengy, how she had been kicked out of the group, which igloo he was in, how it was all for revenge. Everything. "You can go rescue him, if he's your friend." Borago said, once she was done. "I don't care anymore. It doesn't concern me." The tears that were regrouping in her eyes said otherwise.

"Thank you for telling me." Faith said kindly, "Now you should really go see a doctor."

"Whatever." Borago growled, stepping down from the balcony to exit the building. As soon as she was gone, Faith began to run, run as fast and as far as she could. She didn't know where she was going—she was just keeping her eyes peeled for five penguins that she knew she could trust. Suddenly, she crashed headlong into a familiar face.

"Ouch!" She cried out. A flipper reached out and grabbed her before she could fall.

"Watch where you're going! What's your name again?"

"Metalyoshi!" Faith yelped.

Metalyoshi arched an eyebrow. "That's _my_ name."

"I know, I know, but listen…" Faith explained, panting, "Hipengy's in trouble. That's why he didn't show up for the meeting. He was kidnapped by Lelee. We gotta find the others and help him!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Metalyoshi said, "You look for Butterfly and Ack and I'll look for Cheesecake and Bublegirl. We'll meet up in the Night Club."

"Okay." Faith said, nodding quickly. "Let's go!"

Metalyoshi took off in one direction, while Faith fled the other way. Metalyoshi's mind was racing. _I knew it!_ He thought, _Something did go wrong in his igloo. That struggle must have been with Lelee…what's Hipengy thinking, getting beat by a girl?_ He couldn't help but feel a twinge of amusement in this serious situation. Finally, he found Cheesecake and Bublegirl in the new HQ. They were standing inside, and neither looked too surprised to see him at his entrance.

"Did you come to tell them that Hipengy's missing too?" Cheesecake asked as Metalyoshi stopped for breath.

"I still don't think you have enough evidence." Bublegirl told her friend sternly, "I mean, so he didn't show up! So what! And the fact that his igloo was all messed up doesn't mean anything either. Maybe he went home and had a wild party!"

"Wrong." Metalyoshi panted. "He's been kidnapped. By Lelee."

Both girls' eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" Bublegirl, going into protective friend mode, "We have to report this right away!"

"You will not!" Cheesecake interrupted, "We all know the EPF has been after Hipengy for centuries! You know how many reports they have on him? We are NOT taking this to the police."

"Then what should we do?" Bublegirl said, holding her head, "I swear I will…I will kick a soccer ball at anyone that insults my friends! Or kidnaps them, for that matter!" She pulled a soccer ball out of nowhere, her eyes filled with a ferocious fire. Cheesecake smiled a little bit at how random her friend was.

"That's going to have to wait." Metalyoshi said quickly, "We need to meet at the night club with the rest of the group. Come on!" The three penguins ran as fast as they could to the club. Luckily, the club was totally empty, except for the three other penguins that had gotten there before them.

"About time!" Ack said, "Now would someone please tell me why you all decided to have some sort of business meeting?"

"I'm a little curious too." Butterfly said quietly.

"Sorry." Faith said, looking overwhelmed. "There was no time to explain! But now that we're all here I can tell you…that Hipengy's been kidnapped by Lelee."

Butterfly gasped. Ack raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Please listen. I was at the stage when I met another penguin…it was Borago…she looked as if she had been in some sort of fight. She told me that she was apart of some kind of plan to take revenge on Hipengy, along with a bunch of other girls. They're led by Lelee…and they're hiding out in Cute Kitty's igloo, the crazy girl that thought she was an alien. Remember?"

Everyone nodded. "Why did Borago tell you all this?" Metalyoshi said suddenly, "I mean…now that I'm hearing this, it sounds awfully suspicious."

"She had been kicked out of the group!" Faith snapped, losing her patience. "Please, why won't you guys believe me? I know none of us are really close, and we all have our differences but Hipengy needs us now! He brought us together, and we have to help him!"

"I believe you, Faith." Butterfly said. "I'm willing to help Hipengy."

"Me too. Who cares about getting banned? I'm ready for some action!" Metalyoshi said, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

Cheesecake and Bublegirl exchanged a glance and smiled. "We were in this from the start."

Ack nodded reluctantly. "Well…okay." A grin crossed her face. "That freak Hipengy may deserve what he's getting, but I'm not gonna sit by and do nothing while this happens."

"Great." Faith smiled. "So we need to think of some kind of plan…but we need to consider all the obstacles. For example, Borago said there's a guard constantly watching Hipengy. We'll need to do something about that."

"I say we send in a spy or two. Get someone to join their little hate club. Once this person has gained trust, they'll be put on guard duty and then they can free Hipengy." Cheesecake said thoughtfully, "Any volunteers?"

"Well, I'm out." Metalyoshi snorted, "It would be pretty suspicious if a guy joined a fangirl club. Or ex fangirl in this case."

"I'll do it." Bublegirl said instantly. "I've seen Hipengy in action more than anyone, besides Cheesecake. I know exactly how to act and what to do."

"There's no way I'm letting you go in there alone." Cheesecake argued. "I want to help too!"

"Me too!" Ack declared, "Don't you guys steal all the action for yourself!"

"How about Bublegirl and Ack go in as spies…and Cheesecake you can survey the situation. If anything bad happens, you can tell everyone by calling us on our spy phones and we can get in there and help." Butterfly suggested.

Cheesecake hesitated. "Well…okay." She agreed reluctantly.

"Yeah, I think you've been with Hipengy the most…" Metalyoshi said slowly, "We can't be too sure about sending you in since someone might recognize you."

"And what are the rest of you going to do?" Ack asked curiously.

"I think we should just lay low, don't you? We don't exactly want the fangirls to know about us yet." Faith pointed out. "If everyone gets involved, it'll be too suspicious." Everyone nodded slowly.

"Okay. It'll be an easy job. Just in and out. Think you can handle it?" Metalyoshi said.

Bublegirl and Ack smiled devilishly. "Of course we can."


	6. Rescue

**Not my favorite chapter. It has a cliffhanger, though. Don't hate me too much for it. Just review. **

"Ohh…my stomach. I'm starving! You know I won't live nearly long enough for you to torture me unless you get me some grub?" Hipengy groaned, looking up at his guard—Fugemonkeys—pitifully. Fugemonkeys tried to avoid his gaze. "Please, Monkeys…I'm begging you." Fugemonkeys didn't react. Hipengy widened his eyes, giving her his best puppy dog face. "Remember when we got engaged?" She glanced over. The bottom part of her beak quivered. It was too much.

"Oh, fine! I'll go get you some food." She said, giving in. "But there isn't any in this igloo. So you have to be good and not cause trouble while I'm gone. Otherwise I might have to go get Lelee." She finished with a glare.

"Anything for you, Monkeys." Hipengy said with a wink. She glowered at him and left. As soon as the door was securely shut and the sound of footsteps crunching on the snow faded, Hipengy lifted his flippers, the rope trailing off of his arms. For hours he had been working on his bonds and finally he had been able to free his flippers. Now was the perfect opportunity to escape. He easily untied his legs and stood up, having a luxurious stretch.

"Too easy…seems that some of them haven't quite gotten over me." Wasting no time, he headed for the exit. He had barely made it to the steps when there was a loud swishing sound and he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground under a net. "What the…?"

"HAHA! We got him, girls!" A bunch of the girls came pouring into the igloo, laughing their heads off. Fugemonkeys was smiling evilly.

"We had traps set up in case you were stupid enough to escape. Kind of a test. And…well…" Fugemonkeys snickered, "You failed the test."

Lelee looked at him, her eyes stone cold. "There's going to be consequences for this, you know that, Hipengy."

Hipengy shivered. "Um…should I go tie myself up now or something?"

"Leave him like that. Let's head over to my igloo. We have some things to discuss." Lelee told everyone. They were just about to leave when the door flung open and three pink penguins, along with a brown one, entered. "Pink Lumina! Miss Pinks! Who might these two be?" Lelee said in surprise, as everyone else filed out of the snow building except for the latest arrivals.

"They want to join. They hate Hipengy as much as the rest of us." Pink Lumina said, looking in shock at Hipengy in the net and everyone leaving. "What happened here?"

"Not much." Lelee said with a shrug, and then turned her eyes upon the newbies. "What are your names?"

"Bublegirl." Bublegirl blurted out, and then regretted it a split second later. _Shoot! I shouldn't have given them my real name._

Ack was a little bit quicker and more careful. "My name is Ally." She said, with hardly any hesitation.

At the sound of voices, Hipengy peered through the net, eyes surprised and filled with hope. "Bublegirl?" He whispered. "What are you doing here? And you're with…" Then he instantly shut up, realizing what she must have been here for.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Bublegirl said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm here to finally get revenge on you! Why else would I be here?"

"Don't you remember what you did to us, Hipengy?" Ack said, improvising on the spot, "You cheated on her with me, and you cheated on me with her. Then you dumped both of us for someone else. Ring a bell?"

"Whatever. I have no time for your life stories; I have to get to the meeting. Figure out who is going to guard." Lelee growled and shut the door behind her. Miss Pinks and Pink Lumina exchanged a glance. Without a word Miss Pinks rushed out before Pink Lumina could say anything. The ostentatious penguin rolled her eyes.

"Look," She said, turning to Bublegirl and Ack, "Since you're the noobs, do you think you could take my spot? It's a pretty important meeting and I should be there. Alls you need to do is stay here and make sure he doesn't escape."

"We can do that." Bublegirl said, nodding.

"Don't you think one of us should go to the meeting?" Ack questioned, "I mean, it's not like he needs two guards."

Pink Lumina rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Ally, you can come. Bubble-whatever-your-name-is, you can stay."

Without a word of thanks, Pink finally left, Ack along with her.

"Wow. That was way too easy. I thought I'd have to be here for days, trying to get their trust or something." Bublegirl laughed, stepping over to where Hipengy was trapped on the ground. "That Pink Lumina sure is rude! But whatever, at least she was dumb enough to leave me on guard."

"Thanks for coming." Hipengy sighed, "And they're a lot less organized than they seem. They're always holding meetings. They can't really seem to figure out what to do with me."

"Well, let's get you out of here before they do." Bublegirl said, starting to untangle the net, "Cheesecake is hiding nearby, waiting for us. If we can get to her I think we'll be safe."

"What about Ack?" Hipengy said in a muffled voice, his face against the net, "She shouldn't have gone off to that meeting. What if she can't get out and they capture her too?"

"Well, she's pretty good at making things up on the spot, as she demonstrated back there." Bublegirl said reasonably, "I'm sure she can handle herself. Besides, this may work to our advantage."

Hipengy nodded his agreement as Bublegirl finished up with the net. In no time, the player penguin was free.

"Let's go out the window." Hipengy suggested. "I feel like we'll be seen if we exit out the front door." Bublegirl agreed with a nod. The two started to head for the window.

"Wow, you're covered in, like…bruises. What happened?" Bublegirl asked, looking Hipengy up and down. His black body had blotches of blue on it. His short black feathers were parted in places the rope had cut into. His white chest was even stained red from a wound that had taken its time healing. He moved slowly, and he even looked a bit skinnier.

"They had some fun." Hipengy said dryly, suddenly looking very tired.

"Do you need help?" Bublegirl said, signaling to the window, wondering if she should help him up.

"No, no, ladies first." Hipengy said, motioning for her to step out first. "Besides, I've still managed to retain my dignity through this whole thing. I don't need to be guided out the window like an old man crossing the street." A mischievous grin flashed across his face…his spirit had no been completely crushed after all.

Feeling uncertain, Bublegirl scrambled up the side of the snowy house, hoisting herself out the small window. It was then that she felt her shell necklace tear from around her neck. It fell back into the igloo with a subtle plop. "Oh, my necklace!" Bublegirl said, pausing on the edge of the window.

"Here," Hipengy said, heading over to where it laid on the snow. Right as he leaned down, he froze, listening intently.

"What is it?" Bublegirl asked. Cheesecake's face appeared at the window. "There you are! Did the plan…Hipengy! What's wrong?"

Hipengy turned towards the door and stared at it, eyes wide. The sound of fast footsteps could be heard from the other side. Voices could be heard outside saying, "…don't you trust my friend, Bublegirl? I'm sure she's doing a fine job as a guard!" "Get out of my way, Ally. Get out of my way _now_." He whipped around, face filled with fear.

"They're coming…RUN!"


	7. Enough with the Taser!

**I got nothing ta say. Except review.**

**Oh and that don't expect any updates for a long, long time after this.**

The door flew open. "He's escaping!" One girl shrieked, while another screamed, "That girl is a spy! Both of them are!" Bublegirl slid out the window just in time. Two girls, Alaska and Penguin, grabbed a hold of Ack, but she wasn't one to be contained. With one swift move, she broke free, and brought two crashing karate kicks down onto the girls' heads, knocking them both out. Hipengy dove for it and started to climb through, but then came Pinkwie. She shot towards him like a rocket, across the room, and straight for the window. She grabbed Hipengy right when he was halfway out the window and began to pull.

"ARRGH, the creepy one's got me!" Hipengy screeched.

Cheesecake and Bublegirl grabbed his flippers and pulled, but it was no use. More girls appeared on the other side of the window to aid Pinkwie. Lelee's voice rang throughout the igloo. "Someone go around the house and capture the spies!" Ack appeared around the side of the house, her eyes wide and excited.

"Get out of here!" Hipengy growled at the three. "Before they capture you too!"

"No! We're not leaving you!" Cheesecake cried out, her strength fading.

"Well you'll have to unless you want to rip my flippers off while they rip my feet off!" Hipengy snapped. "Now go!"

Bublegirl and Cheesecake shared a long glance and both nodded reluctantly. Then they let go at the same time and went running off into the igloo neighborhood. The girls inside the igloo were surprised from the sudden lack of resistance that they all fell over backwards, making a large pileup. Hipengy didn't have enough time to make another bid for freedom. A sharp pain in his side sent him falling flat on his face.

"Arrrgh! Enough with the taser!" Hipengy groaned. All of the girls got up to their feet and laughed at him. Lelee silenced them all with a glare. Then she turned to two pink penguins that were standing back near the door, quivering.

"What were you two thinking? That girl just joined the group…and you put her on guard duty?" Lelee murmured, her voice containing a quiet menace.

"It was Miss Pink's fault! It was her turn for guard duty!" Pink Lumina burst out.

"No, it was Pink Lumina's fault, and I'm not lying because I never tell lies!" Miss Pinks retaliated.

"What about the one at the meeting? What did she hear?" Urty shrieked frantically, as he tried to help Alaska and Penguin to their feet.

"We didn't get through much of the meeting…she just heard the part where we were thinking about relocating Hipengy to Lelee's igloo." Fugemonkeys said, looking worried.

Lelee raised a hand for silence. "I don't care whose fault it was…or what the one spy heard…with my new plan we won't need a guard anymore. At least not for the little rat."

"Rat?" Hipengy said, frowning. "I hope you're not referring to me."

"You're going to go through with it…?" Penguin said fearfully, holding snow on her throbbing head. "I mean, I know we've been talking about it for a while…but we still don't know what the outcome might be."

"I'm sure anything that happens will work to our favor." Lelee said smoothly, "He won't be able to escape too easily. I doubt those girls we saw would be able to retrieve him either, if they ever come back."

"Um, if you don't mind, may I inquire as to what you are talking about?" Hipengy said in the nicest, most polite voice he could manage.

"Who do you think those girls were?" Alaska wondered, everyone now accustomed to ignoring Hipengy's side comments. "What did the one girl say her name was…?"

"Bubblegirl or something." Pink Lumina growled.

"Bubblegirl?" Lizette said, her eyes lighting up with fierce intensity, "That sounds very familiar…I didn't get a good look at that spy…" Her eyes traveled around the room and came to rest on the discarded necklace. She casually waddled over to it and picked it up, her eyes resting on it thoughtfully. Hipengy swallowed nervously. Bublegirl, Cheesecake, and Lizette had all met before. Hopefully Lizette wouldn't remember that little incident in which all three had been involved in. With a satisfied smirk, Lizette took the necklace for herself.

"It doesn't matter what her name was!" Lelee snarled. "She must have been one of his fangirls, I just know it. I knew that our plan wouldn't go smoothly with them. Well if it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get." She began to pace back and forth across the igloo, her mind racing furiously as to how they were going to handle this.

"Fangirls? You mean the ones that live in that pink igloo and kidnap Hipengy on a regular basis to take pictures of him and make a shrine?" Fugemonkeys asked.

"I've heard about them. His friend Rhutter always ends up rescuing him. I wonder where he is now?" Urty said, putting in his two cents.

"It doesn't matter." Lelee said, turning her gaze upon Hipengy, her eyes glowing maniacally. "After this, things are never going to be the same for you, Hipengy."

"Lelee," Hipengy said, turning serious, "I think you're going a little bit overboard here. Just look at me. You've taken your revenge, okay? I…I'll stop being player. I'll give up my secret agent badge. Whatever it is, you name it." As he said this, a couple girls seemed to soften, but none were too brave to say anything.

"Sounds like Hipengy is scared…" Pinkwie snickered. Everyone giggled, some more than others. Cute Kitty screeched triumphantly, "What's the matter, afraid of the fire?"

"I'm not scared…" Hipengy muttered, turning red.

"Let's take him to your igloo Lelee." Pinkwie said, smiling maliciously, "I want to see him suffer. I want to see him suffer _now_. I was his first victim. No one in this room hates him as much as me."

"Actually," Hipengy said, smirking a little bit, "Rhutter was my first victim. I pretended to be a pedophile. Another time I…ah…"

Everyone was glaring at him.

"Actually, yes, you were my first victim, player-wise."

"Come on Hipengy, it's time to go." Lelee said, hoisting him to his feet. "I'm going to let you walk with us. If you try to run away or call for help I'll zap you so hard you'll be passed out and you won't be able to see what we have in store for you until it's too late."

"Um…okay." Hipengy said, heart pounding with curiosity. "I won't run away."

The girls surrounded him, putting him at the center of his group. They left Cute Kitty's house moving as one across the igloo neighborhood. A couple penguins loitering in the neighborhood watched the group with interest, but the girls spared no glances, just heading straight for their destination. Hipengy discreetly reached up to his face and tugged off his fake beard he always wore with his Santa hat for some reason. Nobody said anything…nobody had noticed.

"Here we are, Hipengy. My igloo. You've been here a lot…it's not too far from your own." As Lelee listened to herself speak, Hipengy dropped his beard into the powdery white snow and ground it beneath him with his foot. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I am." Hipengy said quickly, but not before making sure no one had seen him once more. "Good times, huh, Lelee?"

Lelee narrowed her eyes. A smug grin spread across her face. "Go ahead Hipengy…you can go first." She reached forward and opened the door with a long, foreboding creak. A shiver ran down Hipengy's spine. He stepped forward, eyeing the taser in Lelee's hand as he carefully passed by her and into the igloo.

He stood inside the barren home of the girl of his nightmares, looking all around him, wondering why they brought him here. "There's nothing in here except an empty cardboard box." Hipengy noted, looking back at the girls clustered behind him with a face filled with confusion.

"Look inside the box." Lelee said, holding the taser up threateningly.

Hipengy opened up the box and looked inside. The box seemed to stretch down into the ground, farther than it was supposed to. Hipengy squinted into the depths of the box. Way at the bottom, he thought he could see a swirling spiral of purple and lavender. He turned around to face Lelee. "Is this-?"

"Yes…it is."

Lelee, who had moved to stand directly behind Hipengy, shoved him forward with hidden strength, sending him toppling forward. He fell straight into the box, plunging down, down into the spiraling shades of purple. He looked up in panic at the laughing faces of the girls above him. They fell farther and farther away from him as their faces melded into one smoldering mass of purple. It was then that Hipengy finally finished his fall. He landed with a dull thud on what seemed to be another box.

Everything went black.


End file.
